Kim (song)
Kim is a song by American rapper Eminem. It appears on his third studio album, ''The Marshall Mathers LP''. Brief Overview In this song, Eminem fantasized over seeking revenge on his then-wife, Kimberly Anne Scott, for frustrating and cheating on him by murdering her and then dumping her body in the back of the trunk if he could get away with it. This song serves as a prequel to "97 Bonnie & Clyde". At the beginning of the song, he speaks softly to his daughter Hailie, but as soon as Kim enters the room, he promptly starts angrily shouting at his wife and then drags her into the car and starts driving. After telling her she will be in the trunk, he stops at a calm place in the woods. Kim tries to escape but fails and then Eminem slits her throat, causing her to choke and bleed to death. He then (presumably) ties her up with a sticky tape, opening the trunk with a key and puts her inside. Finally, he closes the trunk, drives back home, and gets Hailie to help him dispose of her body in "97 Bonnie & Clyde". Lyrics INTRO & FIRST VERSE: Eminem: Aww look at Daddy's baby girl That's daddy's baby, Little sleepy head... Yesterday I changed your diaper, wiped you and powdered you How did you get so big? Can't believe it, now you're two... Baby you're so precious, Daddy's so proud of you... SIT DOWN, BITCH! YOU MOVE AGAIN, I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! Kim: Okay! Eminem: Don't make me wake this baby, She don't need to see what I'm about to do! QUIT CRYING BITCH! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME SHOUT AT YOU?! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME AND LOVE HIM OUT THE BLUE?! Oh, what's the matter Kim? AM I TOO LOUD FOR YOU?! TOO BAD, BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO FINALLY HEAR ME OUT THIS TIME! At first, I'm like: "All right, you want to throw me out; that's fine!" But not for him to take my place! ARE YOU OUT YOUR MIND?! THIS COUCH, THIS TV, THIS WHOLE HOUSE IS MINE! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM SLEEP IN OUR BED?! Lookit, Kim! LOOK AT YOUR HUSBAND NOW! Kim: No! Eminem: I SAID, LOOK AT HIM! HE AIN'T SO HOT NOW IS HE, LITTLE PUNK?! Kim: Why are you doing this? Eminem: SHUT THE FUCK UP! Kim: You're drunk! You're never going to get away with this! Eminem: YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK?! C'mon! We're going for a ride, bitch! Kim: No! Eminem: Sit up front! Kim: Well, I can't just leave Hailie alone! What if she wakes up? Eminem: We'll be right back... Well, I will; you'll be in the trunk! So long Bitch, you did me so wrong I don't want to go on Living in this world without you So long Bitch, you did me so wrong I don't want to go on Living in this world without you SECOND VERSE: Eminem: You really fucked me Kim! You really did a number on me! I never knew me cheating on you would come back to haunt me BUT WE WAS KIDS THEN KIM, I WAS ONLY 18! THAT WAS YEARS AGO! I THOUGHT WE WIPED THE SLATE CLEAN! THAT'S FUCKED UP! Kim: I love you! Eminem: Oh God, my brain is racing! Kim: I love you! Eminem: What are you doing? Change the station! I hate this song! Does this look like a big joke? Kim: No! Eminem: THERE'S A 4 YEAR OLD LITTLE BOY LAYING DEAD WITH A SLIT THROAT ' IN ''YOUR LIVING ROOM! ' Ha-ha! WHAT, D'YOU THINK I'M KIDDING YOU?! You loved him didn't you? Kim: No! Eminem: '''BULLSHIT, YOU BITCH!' DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME! What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me? FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE! YEAH, BITE ME! Kim, KIM! Why don't you like me? You think I'm ugly, don't you? Kim: It's not that! Eminem: No, you think I'm ugly... Kim: Baby... Eminem: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU! OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU! How the fuck could you do this to me?! Kim: Sorry! Eminem: HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! So long Bitch, you did me so wrong I don't want to go on Living in this world without you So long Bitch, you did me so wrong I don't want to go on Living in this world without you THIRD VERSE: Eminem: Come on, get out! Kim: I can't! I'm scared! Eminem: I SAID, GET OUT BITCH! Kim: Let go of my hair! Please don't do this, baby! Please! I love you! Look, we can just take Hailie and leave! Eminem: FUCK YOU! YOU DID THIS TO US! YOU DID IT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! Oh my God, I'm cracking up. Get a grip, Marshall! Hey, remember the time we went to Brian's party And you were, like, so drunk that you threw up all over Archie? That was funny, wasn't it? Kim: Yes... Eminem: THAT WAS FUNNY, WASN'T IT?! Kim: Yes! Eminem: See it all makes sense, doesn't it? You and your husband have a fight, One of you tries to grab a knife, And during the struggle, he accidentally gets his Adam's apple sliced! Kim: No! Eminem: And while this is going on, his son has woke up And he walks in, she panics, and he gets his throat cut! Kim: Oh my God! Eminem: So now, they both dead, and you slash your own throat, So now it's double homicide AND suicide with no note! I should have known better when you started to act weird We could've----HEY! WHERE YOU GOING?! GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME, KIM! IT'S JUST US, NOBODY ELSE! YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF! Ha-ha! Got'cha! Kim: Ahh! Eminem: Go ahead! Yell! Here! I'll scream with you! "AHH, SOMEBODY HELP!" Don't you get it, bitch? No one can hear you! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU! You were supposed to love me! *slits Kim's throat* *Kim chokes* NOW BLEED, BITCH! BLEED! BLEED, BITCH! BLEED! BLEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So long Bitch, you did me so wrong I don't want to go on Living in this world without you So long Bitch, you did me so wrong I don't want to go on Living in this world without you Trivia * With its total length of 378 seconds, this is currently the 6th longest released song by Eminem (after ''Love the Way You Lie'', whichs both parts last 548 seconds together, ''Bad Guy'', which lasts 434 seconds, ''Stan'', which lasts 404 seconds, and ''Beautiful'''' and [[Wicked Ways|''Wicked Ways]], which both last 392 seconds). Category:Song